<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gears and Gadgets by absolute_hooligan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663466">Gears and Gadgets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_hooligan/pseuds/absolute_hooligan'>absolute_hooligan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gears and Gadgets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Engineer!Nines, Gangster!Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, One Shot, might make a series out of this if y'all like it, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_hooligan/pseuds/absolute_hooligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a gangster who lost his arm to a bullet wound not long ago. He seeks the help of an engineer who goes by Nines, hoping the guy can fix him a new arm. Gavin finds himself more interested in the man an his line of work more than he anticipated...</p><p>(This fic uses the appearances of the characters as seen in Detroit Evolution!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gears and Gadgets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gears and Gadgets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a little thing I've been working on to take little breaks on my running fic Detroit Evolution: Ever Changing. I haven't seen any steampunk au's for these boys and I wanted to try my hand at it. hopefully this isn't too bad seeing as I haven't wrote something like this before!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin has had to deal with his left forearm being gone for two months now. He’s finally come to the conclusion that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>detests </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. He’s in the organized crime business after all. But this, this was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>unheard </span>
  </em>
  <span>of. One second he’s popping caps in some assorted assholes head’s with a pal. Then, another second shows up along and causes half your arm to be hacked off. This whole ordeal was making his head spin. Tina tried to make him a little happier when he was immobile that one month. While he appreciated the effort, and he loved his friend dearly, this wasn’t something a pat on the back could fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, technology these days was weird. People creating funky machines and stuff out of thin air. Technology is thriving these days and it has the power to do way too much shit in Gavins opinion. It’s crazy the amount of things that can be made with some bits of metal and gears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what led him to the revelation that he could get his arm back. Skin and bone? Hell no, dope ass metal arm. He was positive he knew a mechanic. The city he was in wasn't large in the slightest, so word spread quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy went by Nines, like his pen name, but he was an engineer. He apparently ran the joint with his brother, Connor. Connor wasn’t really a building person though, he was really just the materials/money man. Nines though, Nines could make some amazing contraptions. Gavin hadn’t seen any of them but his reputation spread. He was easily the most reliable guy to help get a new arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It won’t be easy to think of some story about his arm without mentioning a bullet wound. So he just prayed to some sort of higher power that “Nines” wasn’t one to pry on shit. It’d make the whole process </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>easier for the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew some stuff about the building appearance, he’s had to pass it from time to time when he had business in that area. It was interesting looking to say the least. There was a large set of gears running along the right side of the building. It wasn’t just the brother’s seeing as people lived a few floors above them and their storefront. But other than that, the whole lot was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin always wondered if those gears on the outside of the building meant something. Were they hooked up to some fancy do-dad inside? Did it use any form of unheard or not generally known power? Gavin found himself really interested in this whole machinery shit more than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man decided to venture out, in the hopes he could get a new arm in the next week. His more general wear was far different from the stuff he wore for work. It was plain, well, as plain as fashion was these days. A white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the color. Gavin always thought having it all the way up was akin to choking someone. He also had a brown waistcoat, black slacks with matching belt, and some strappy brown combat boots. He also had a few straps just diagonally fastened across his chest. He never really understood it but people seemed into the look. And if Gavin was good at his job, he’d have to keep his appearance intact. Looking out of place in his line of work could end up having him targeted for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets outside his complex were bustling as always. People walking down dirt roads selling wares. Friends collecting at the sides of streets to talk, mothers holding their children’s hands as said children pulled them along.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t be too far from here if I remember right…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin made it a point to memorize anything and everything because you never know when you need to get back someplace. Some places begged to stand out though, the prime example being his destination. If Gavin’s memory was intact, which he hoped it was, the store was called Android Apparatus. Weird name but it made sense for what the brothers made and sold. Apparently Nines was a literal genius and could make something from nothing, no matter what it was or what he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind snapped out of it’s contemplative state as he approached the door to the establishment. Gavin took a look at his arm, the sleeve of his shirt was cut off at the elbow. Underneath the ragged fabric was his arm, half of it missing, the bandages around it still to keep it away from infection. Even though Gavin insisted it was fully healed, Tina refused to not make him keep it contained for at least another week. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All goes right I won’t be seeing this again for a while…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the heavy duty oak door the smell of metal and ash assaulted Gavin’s nose. Breathing in the scent strangely didn’t disgust him, hell, it actually put him at ease. The place had two floors, the top floor was completely open. It wasn’t long until he heard voices speaking to one another. The voices coming up from the top floor, giving Gavin his last chance to view the bottom floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were shelves against almost all the walls, each housing multiple assorted parts and small gadgets. The floor had tables, some round, some square, and other much larger equipment sat on top of it. As he heard footsteps coming down the steps, Gavin moved to peruse the items in the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome sir,” a chipper young, brunette man smiled at Gavin, his dress similar to his own but it lacked the waistcoat in favor of a dark blue tie and dark brown suspenders, “My name is Connor, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gave a small smirk back, “Uh, I was wondering if I could get something custom made...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely! I can bring you to my brother and he can assist in the planning.” Connor said, “We’ll figure out how much it’ll cost after the planning phase if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Gavin grinned, his mind already racing with excitement at the idea that he’ll have a whole arm again, “When can we get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tapped his chin for a moment, “If I’m thinking correctly, my brother should be able to at least talk about your project now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, alright. Shouldn’t you know what I’m gonna have him make first though?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shook his head, motioning Gavin to follow as he trekked upstairs, “That’s not my place to inquire, and I’ll be finding out either way won’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so...” Gavin shrugged. At the top of the stairs there was a similar set of shelves but all of it was filled with different mechanical parts. Along with a large table in the middle of the room, Gavin figured that a table that big was just a bunch of them combined. There was one large table against the wall adjacent to the stairs, where a load of tools and half finished projects sat. This had to be the desk of Connor’s brother. There was a door to the right of said desk that was open slightly, the clanging of metal against metal audible through the crack in the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines?” Connor called out, “There’s someone interested in a custom machine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment Con!” Nines called back, his voice was deeper than Connors by a wide margin. And when he emerged from the door, his face was vaguely similar to Connor’s but only by a bit. He was taller than Connor by at least three inches. But what really stuck out to Gavin about this man, was his striking icy blue eyes. A stark contrast to his brother’s dark brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be the client,” Nines brushed his hands off on his tan mechanic’s apron, “I go by Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin could tell he looked stunned, so he quickly shook his mind back into place, “Um-uh Gavin… I’m Gavin, Gavin Reed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines gave a soft closed mouth smile, “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Reed. Now, would you mind waiting a moment while I, well, tidy myself up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no I don’t mind at all...” Gavin answered quickly, maybe a little too quickly if Connor’s quiet giggle was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Nines motioned to a stool left of the central table, “Take a seat there and I’ll be back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have an appointment to get some new parts and such. I trust Nines’ will be able to take it from here,” Connor said, turning on his heels to descend the stairs, “Nice meeting you Mr. Reed, I’m excited to see what you and Nines come up with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too...” Gavin let the rest of the words drop off his tongue as he watched Nines move to a collection of hooks on the wall. He undid the tie on the back of his apron and pulled it over his head. He had a black dress shirt, rolled up above his elbows, and a pair of light grey pinstripe pants. He had black steel toed boots, no doubt useful if something falls or he drops some heavy object. The kicker here was his shirt unbuttoned down to rest just slightly above his pecs. Another little detail were the goggles that slightly resembled gears, of which he moved up into his brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the wait, I had some personal inventions that I had to attend to,” Nines pulled a stool to the central worktable, bringing a variety of paper and pencils with him. He sat to the right of Gavin, simultaneously too close and not close enough, “What have you come here for anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gave a heavy exhale from his nose, “Isn’t it obvious? I was hoping you could help me out and well… give me a new forearm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ eyes gave off a sad expression, even if the remainder of his face didn’t say the same. But the message within them quickly flickered, to one of unbridled determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be more than happy to Mr. Reed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this chaotic story please leave a comment! I wouldn't mind making this a series and releasing it once and awhile when I need more time on Ever Changing. any comments and the like are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>